Talent show
by Broken Together
Summary: Scott sees that the talent show is coming up again, but so does Duncan. they make a deal lets see who can really win Jean Grey's heart. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution and if I did it would have been terrible. Plus Scott and Jean would have gotten together a lot sooner.

Scott was walking around school when he saw a sign for the talent show he was thinking about joining, but then saw Jean walk by with Duncan. "Hey Scott, thinking about doing the talent show?" she asks. Scott shrugs and is about to reply when Duncan speaks up. "Course he isn't Jean. He's doesn't have a talent." Duncan said laughing. Scott narrows his eyes, though no one can see them. "Oh yeah. Then what's your talent, irritating people?" Scott asked him. Duncan turns a little red "No, I can win this in a land slide. It's not like your any good at anything, except being jealous of me." He snapped. "Fine we'll see who wins the talent show. Loser has to do whatever the winner says for the whole day." Scott offers. "Deal." They shake hands on it.

Night of the Talent show:

"Hello how is everybody?" the announcer of the talent show asked. The crowd cheered. "Ok first up we have Duncan Matthews singing: Bleed it out by Linkin Park."

"Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind  
Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so i won't get loose

Truth is you can stop and stare  
Run myself out and no one cares  
Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere  
Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

_[Chorus]_  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
_[End Chorus]_

Go stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow  
Shotgun opera lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go  
Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works  
Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try

Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied  
So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

_[Chorus]_  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this  
I've pulled myself so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now!

_[Chorus]_  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out"

The crowd cheers mostly out of fear for their social lives. He sounded ok.

"Ok everybody time for a usually quiet boy but tonight he's putting his heart out there. Here's Scott Summers singing 'when you look me in the eyes' by The Jonas Brothers."

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone;  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

The crowd goes wild for him. "Wow you hear that folks? That's going to be hard to beat, next is…" the announcer continues. Scott walks back stage and sits there until the end of the show. "Ok now it's time to announce the winner." The crowd cheers. "Ok settle down, settle down. Now the winner is… SCOTT SUMMERS!" the crowd cheers. Scott doesn't come on stage. "Scott, Scott you coming to collect your trophy." The announcer says. Scott still doesn't come out. Jean gets worried and goes outside. She sees Scott sitting on the outside steps. "What's wrong?" she asks. He jumps and turns around. "Oh hey, what's up?" he asked. "I asked first." She said. He turns back around and shrugs. "You ever love someone, but they're with someone else?" he asked. "Not really." She answered. "Never mind then." He told her. "Scott what's wro-" she started, but was interrupted by Scott's lips. She pulls away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't-" he started, and then Jean kissed him back. He pulls away."But what about Duncan?" he asked. "I broke up with him the day you guys made that deal." She said leaning in to kiss him again. "Oh." He leans in to kiss her to. "Hey I found th- Vhoa." A voice said. Jean and Scott pulls away and look to were the voice came from and see a wide-eyed Kurt.


End file.
